RWBY: Hidden Path, Volume 1
by Nova aka Fox from RWBY nation
Summary: Against Grimm there are the Huntsmen academies. The Maidens. and then there are the Sworn protectors of the Maidens; The Guardians. This story tells the story of Drake Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch's adoptive son who's past will thrust upon him a mantle of responsibility he is not ready for. (a non-canon spin off set in vol 1-3 ) Specail thanks to my Mum for painting the front cover
1. Prologue (Monologue)

**Salem** : Power — your greatest weakness and my strength. It is what divides the weak from the strong. And a lust for it, well that is a weakness that both Faunas and Humans alike share. Those with power enslave and bully those without it to gain more. The subjugated fight in hopes that they may one day possess it. And all the while as you kill one another to gain a single scrap of power — which in the end means nothing — the creatures of Grimm await. Sitting in the dark; their hunger growing ever stronger, and when you are weak and bloodied from the constant wars you wage, they move in for the kill. It is this weakness that gives me strength — your disunity which allows my own power to grow each and every passing day.

 **Ozpin** : Ahh, but you are forgetting one thing — our compassion. A single act of kindness can lead to Hope, which holds the key that binds us together. Hope which makes the weak fight, and the strong stand their ground beside them. Hope has always been our best weapon against the darkness. So long as we have, it we can never lose.

A single spark of compassion, even in the darkest night, can ignite a raging flame of Hope. My Guardians will never allow that Flame of Hope to die for with hope even someone whose soul is broken can rise from the dirt and defend that light which we hold so dear.


	2. Prologue (Visions in the Night)

White Fang camp,

Foreverfall Forrest

Roughly 15 years ago

The young Faunus ran through the wreck streets — his silver eyes glinting under the beaming moon light. He ignored the burning pain in his back with one set goal in mind; he had to get to his team. They were family, and you never leave family. Using his Semblance, he created a platform out of rock and sprung from it while he readily drew his twin swords. He landed hard and in a single, swift movement sliced two Grimms that surrounded his team. After they broke their way out from the circle of Grimms, the Faunus moved onward — cutting down the enemies in his path with ease. Magenta perched in a tree and spied on her nephew. Once he had dealt with the White Fang, she leapt down.

"I really wish you had seen the truth, little one. I only wish to help the world," she said in a simple manner while she casually walked to him.

"You seek to destroy it, not help it." Drake snarled back and aimed his weapon at her.

"I promise I'll make your death quick. Your sister's too—" an arrow flew from the Faunus' weapon and made a hard thud into her chest as it pierced her heart.

Magenta's eyes shot wide open with shock. She groggily sat up in her bed with a cold sweat on her forehead. She lolled her head down into her hands and rubbed her temples. Magenta knew it wouldn't help in the slightest, but some vague part of her mind wished to massage the memory of the dream out of her head. Seeing someone die in a dream was nothing new to her. It was her Semblance; to be able to see when and how someone would die. Even if it seemed more like a curse to her than a gifted ability, she knew it was her own fault as result from her constant scheming — her attempt to predict every outcome and analyse all aspects throughout her plans. Her Backup plans backup plans tended to come with a backup plan. However, the hardest part about tonight's dream was the fact it was her own death. This was the first time she had ever seen her own death; it shocked her to the core, and what made matters worse was who killed her.

Magenta was one of three children — one was her non-identical twin sister and another her half-sister; her younger half-sister, Edien, was the problem. They hadn't talked since Edien had go to Beacon Academy instead of joining the fang. Magenta hated her for what she interpreted as a betrayal and disowned her. Then again she also considered her mother a traitor for marrying a human after her own Faunas father had died. So the fact that Edien was the child born out of that second love, she never stood much of a chance. It wasn't the fact she thought killing Grimms was a bad idea; it was because of what Magenta believed. She believed the Grimm were the humans' fault and the Huntsmen Academies didn't help with the situation but rather made it worse. So the idea of Edien leaving the White Fang to join such an institution that caused not only the Grimm, but were also responsible for Faunus subjection was a bigger insult than she cared to admit. Now, the dream had told Magenta that her baby nephew was about to head down the same path — and that path would lead him to kill her. Over time she understood that once her visions had occurred, there were very few ways to prevent them. Although, judging by the age he was in the dream, she had many years to do so.

Magenta, with her body still shaking from the dream, pushed her way up from the bed. She left her sleeping lover and walked over to the crude sink in her tent. She lived in a camp after all; not a city or even a town. The sink was little more than a bucket with some water, which sat on a wooden stool in the far corner of her massive tent. There was relatively little that could be considered special about her tent. In fact, other than its size, it was no different from the dozens of others in the camp. She had her bed, a box containing her weapons, her clothes, and other supplies. In the centre of the room was a blood stained table — one of her duties in the camp was to be its doctor. The only other belongings that stood in plain sight was her desk and chair. They were simple, wooden furniture with papers and pens messily scattered across, and a handful of **Dust** vials lay sprawled in all directions. On the far right of the desk was a handful of roots — the only reason why they were so close to Foreverfall. Finally, there were various different vials of liquid, all unlabelled.

She splashed her face with water and stared deeply into the bowl. She blinked several times for her yellow eyes be accustomed to the lack of light. After her eyes adjusted, she ran her hands through her hair and down the back of her neck.

She sighs under her breath, "Well, Edien, I guess we need to have a talk."

-  
With careful, yet hasty movements, Magenta walked over to the box containing her clothes; she was still shaken by the dream and needed fresh air. She picked through the box and eventually settled on a pair of black trousers and a brown top. After she pulled them on, she latched her weapon in its holder to her back. The weapon itself, **_Time Reaper_** , wasn't originally hers, but she currently used it. Her Father was the one who forged it. **_Time Reaper_** 's ranged form — a large bolt action sniper rifle — was massive and so powerful that an average human or Faunus would not be able to fire without a stand or a solid surface to prop its barrel and absorb its recoil. As for firing it from the hip, it would be impossible. The barrel and firing chamber were the most interesting and complicated component of the weapon. With a small dial mounted on the stock of the weapon, she could adjust what calibre round the rifle could fire. Its largest being a mighty one-hundred calibre that felt more like firing a small canon than a sniper rifle. The weapon's stock was made of a plain, silver metal and fitted against the shoulder perfectly. The trigger, the handle, and its main body were painted pure matte black, and the barrel coated with a glossy silver. It had a round, sleek shape for its main body — except for the grip near the barrel, which remained flat — and secured on its top was the weapon's scope. Beneath the scope was a small concave section; when this section was pushed in, the weapon transformed into its second form — a scythe. However, Magenta rarely used it in its scythe form. Not only did she lack the skills to use the weapon to its full potential, but Magenta preferred to deal with her targets at a distance — the further the better. She could fight effectively with it and even hold her own against the Grimm, but if it came to fighting against a more intelligent opponents, they would win almost every time. The fighting chance she has against these foes are with her aim; her aim with the rifle was immaculate. She could intentionally hold back and pick off her enemy from afar. Her skills in close combat may have left a lot to desire, but that was not her main role in the White Fang. In truth, she was a doctor of note — able to fix nearly every injury she came across. But since she was a member of the White Fang and lived in a camp, Grimm were par for the course and taught her how to fight in order to survive.

As she left her tent, she looked around and examined the camp's conditions. Their camp was located on a hill bordering a vast forest; that forest was Foreverfall. If she were to leave her camp and walk several feet North, Magenta would immediately enter both the forest. The night was clearer than it had been in months. It was a beautiful sight with the vast mountain range in the distance ahead of her and the coastline to her left. As Magenta stretched her arms up towards the air, she looked south where deep within the heart of the mountain range sat Sanctris. Normally on a night like this you would see at least a dozen air ships flying away from it — bound to some far off trade mission. However, that was not the case this night. Instead, she saw smoke rising from the heart of the mountains much like an erupting volcano. There was far too much smoke for it to be from a single fire; the city had to be under attack. A wicked grin seeped across her face as she watched the flames burn. Sanctris was where Edien and her family lived. Magenta couldn't help but hope that her sister and her brood would be killed in the onslaught and save her the trouble of avoiding her fate. In her heart she knew that wasn't the case as once she had her dreams, they tended to be very difficult to avoid, but she could only hope she was wrong this time. The fact was she knew why she had the dream this night; Edien was pregnant with her new nephew, and clearly he had just been born.

"We should probably help," spoke one of her fellow Faunas underlings. Magenta, at this time, was the head of this particular White Fang, cell and she considered to not help the city. She was a part of a small, but quickly growing movement within the White Fang. They were considered as radicals by most; everything about them was different from the main White Fang.

The White Fang currently bore the bold blue colours of the Belladonna leadership, but the radicals instead used the flag that would one day become the White Fang's only flag. Their uniform was not like the others' either — they wore pure black at all times regardless of the situation with Magenta's seal sowed onto its back. Under the uniform each and every one of them wore basic body armour since most of them only had very basic understanding of Aura. Finally, there was their thoughts on Faunus rites; they considered humans a lower form of life than Faunus who deserved to be subjected not to be equals with the humans. Quick to anger, but never openly aggressive. They were always using the most subtle tactics possible, not out of kindness. No, that restraint was to keep them hidden from the Fang leadership since Magenta knew here actions would not be approved by them.

Magenta looked at the mouse Faunus with her face full of anger. She let out a deep hiss of annoyance at the statement, but quickly looked away. She knew Ghira would want them to aid the city, and deciding against it would jeopardize her place. Especially considering as much as she hated a mostly human city being their allies, Sanctris was indeed very powerful allies with the White Fang — always willing to offer the Faunus safe refuge and protection when the Grimm, or even other humans, were hunting them.

"Why should we? Would the humans help us?" Came the voice of one of Magenta's most loyal servants. Her husband. Kernlin Blackheart. An eagle Faunas he had once been a mercenary for hire.

In fact he had been feared throughout the four kingdoms but then, well then he'd found Magenta and fallen in love. Soon she had won him over to her cause and now the two were an inseparable couple. A genocidal one but still inseparable. His body was strong, very strong. His eyes were a deep green and perfectly rounded. He sighed loudly. Gripping his sword as if to emphasis his point and cracking his neck.

"I do not disagree with you Kernlin my dear," Magenta spoke out and paused only to make a heavy sigh slightly annoyed at the whole situation. "In fact, I couldn't agree more. However, I only maintain my power in this camp thanks to my sister's support. If we intend to go through with our plan to take control, we will need that support. Or we can kiss my power goodbye."

"And your point, Magenta? We can take command with strength. You said that yourself."

"Think my love. violence is a powerful tool, but not our only one. Politics, as infuriating as they can be, are another. If I were to take power using Violence well then we'd suffer our own dethroning before long. But politics on the other hand now there lies my path. There for if we don't help, there is no way my sister would still support me. If we have that support then it'll be easier to take control." She, of course, spoke of her full blood sister — the White Fang member who did not betray her. Officially Magenta wasn't high up; in the grand scheme of things she was one of the lower ranking members, but with who her sister was. It was only thanks to her sister's standing that Magenta had been given command of a whole camp. Unofficially she had more influence than anyone realised, but she was very particular about showing that political power. "Besides, there are Faunus in that city, and we can't abandon our own people. It would make us no better than the animals the wrenched humans think we are."

"Fine, as you wish, Magenta."

"I'll go get ready. Dearest, lead the assault; save as many Faunus as you can and keep an eye out for one who would suit my purpose."

"And the humans?" Kernlin asked with his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his weapon.

"Help them if the opportunity presents itself."

"Right, Magenta," He smirked as he drew his weapon. In reality, it was an order not to bother with Humans unless they obstruct his path. Magenta returned to her tent and began to pack a medical kit together. If she came across any Humans, she wouldn't help them if they were hurt — her goal is to rescue the Faunus, not waste her time on a race that wants to take away their rights.

-  
They reached the city two days later, but most of it had been completely ruined. The massive perimeter wall, which had been their first line of defence, had been blow open from the inside. No matter where they looked there were buildings either still burning or collapsing in on themselves. The stinging smell of smoke, blood, and dust from bricks hung heavy in the air; the smoke itself was almost blinding. Then there were the hundreds of Grimm that inhabited all that was left of Sanctris. Beowolves occupied the city most, but they weren't the only species. Nevermores scoured the skies for survivors. Packs of Ursai ran through the streets and demolished everything in their path. Even the Goliaths and Creeps were amongst them doing just as much damage as the rest.

"Save as many Faunus as you can — the humans are secondary," She ordered before pulling ' ** _Time Reaper_** ' free from her back. She fell to the floor and without a moment's thought and seemingly without aiming she pulled the trigger and instantly a Beowolf to her left exploded into smoke as the round punched clean through its skull. Pulling the cocking bolt of the rifle she ejected the spent casing. With a well drill practiced precision, she loaded the next round into the firing chamber and moved onto her next target, picking her way through the streets with lethal accuracy which wouldn't have been out of place in a fully trained sniper. Once the imitate area was clear she took to her feet. Then in spite of the huge size of her weapon, and with all the care and grace you'd expect of someone of her breed of Faunus she took to running. She knew where she was heading, to Edien's house. She didn't intend to save her. In fact the thought of saving Edien made her sick. The only reason she was even heading in that direction was because she happened to like her brother in-law, and hoped he was still alive. With Kernlin at her side the pair moved forward, stopping only to kill Grimm when they needed to.

Kernlin's weapon was a Cutlass in shape, which he was pure lethal with. It was designed to channel **Dust** into it to enhance its combat ability. Then strapped to his waist was a pair of pistols. The Grimm seemed attracted to them, Magenta's hated for her sister acting like a magnet for the beasts. Kernlin didn't mind in fact he relished the fight, it was the first real combat that he'd had in months. He cut left and right slicing into the Grimm, while Magenta held back picking off straddles with her rifle. Then they moved forward some more, ever onwards towards Edien's house.

When they arrived at the house it was in the same state as the rest of the city, one of the walls had been reduced to nothing but brick dust. The roof was falling in on itself and the Grimm were swarming all over it. Kernlin charged into the house, not even hesitating to attack the Beowolf pack which had besieged it. Magenta on the other hand fell to the floor again. She turned the dial and the rifles gears began to whirl and get to work. Turning the round capacity from forty five to fifty calibre. It wasn't really needed to kill a Beowolf she was simply running low on forty fives. For a moment there came the sound akin to rain hitting a metal roof, followed by a pistol like hiss as the barrel moved to the correct size. The metal plats once again locked into place. Her weapon ready Magenta laid on the floor and placed head on the stock of her rifle. With carful, well calculated and concise movements she would fire ' ** _Time Reaper'_** , discharge the spent shell and take aim on the next before the previous round had even found it's mark.

After three shots however, one of the Beowolves turned its attention from Kernlin and looked her way. Instinctively, Magenta leapt up from the ground, smashing the scope down hard. As the scope fell into the recess, she flipped ' ** _Time_** **_Reaper_** ' around so that the stock was now up in the air, as she did it opened up and the black chrome scythe blade deployed. The body of the weapon split apart. The two halves then moved along small rails and interlocking at either end of the scope to form the handle of the scythe. With ' ** _Time_** **_Reaper_** ' now in scythe mode, Magenta charged the Beowolf before it could charge at her. Her blow was clumsy and not very well thought out, bringing the weapon up above her head and around in a simple rounded arch. In close combat, she relied more heavily on her speed than anything else. But there were two things in her mind; the first was the fact that as long as you had basic skill you could tackle a lone Beowolf. The second was the fact that she knew she wouldn't die this way, thanks to her dream. The attack landed, severing the Beowolf's head at the neck before it had the chance to do anything.

She turned to her husband to see him fighting the last of the creatures off. It looked like a Beowolf but there was something distinctly different about it. For one thing when Kernlin wounded it, instead of keeping fighting the thing ran off. As he defeated it, something fell from its mouth with a hard thump. It was a small bundle wrapped in cloth. With blood streaming from it in an almost unending tide, poking out of the bottom of it was a small black tail ending in a white tip.

"There is a baby here who needs your help. I think he's perfect for your needs." He yelled, bending down to examine the Faunas child.

Magenta started walking over to him, stepping over the body of Edien as she did. Edien had done her best, and died with her weapons in her hands. But she'd not long given birth, no more than a day earlier when the fighting began, so although she'd fought with all her might, she hadn't lasted long at all. When she arrived at the baby Magenta froze he wasn't breathing but she knew that didn't mean he was dead. In Magenta's mind, she couldn't help but think if she saved his life now she could be damning herself later on in life. Of course she had to save him; if she wanted to keep with her plan she'd need a baby. There was no way the higher ups would approve her using a baby, there was only one option left to her. Using him as her test subject in complete secrecy was her only choise. In the process she hoped to stop her own fate.

"You know the boy?" Her husband asked, seeing the way Magenta acted as she looked upon her nephew.

"He has a pulse, but it's weak," She spoke ignoring the question. She pulled her fingers away from his tiny wrist and tore a chunk of bedding from the cloth he was wrapped in and pressed it to the wound on his neck. She could have used a bandage but there was still part of her that wanted to let him die. Magenta focused only on the deep rent in the kitten's neck. How the boy had survived such a wound amazed her. She didn't really care about the wounds to his face, they were deep but not life threatening. So she focused on stemming the tide of blood from his neck. He was young and didn't have much of it left.

"I asked you a question, Magenta. Kernlin loved Magenta but his temper was well known throughout her little fraction of the White Fang.

"He is my sister's son you idiot." She answered resisting the erg to punch him for talking to her in that way. Then, reaching into her medical kit and getting out an injection she pulled out the plunger. She jammed it in below the neck. It was a temporary fix, but at least he was breathing for now. Now that he was breathing, she taped it into place and frantically worked on stitching his neck and other wounds. By the time she finished he was almost completely drained of blood, but he was alive, just barely. Satisfied that he would live, although it would be painful for the next few days, Magenta picked her three day old nephew up in her arms. Before leaving with the child in her arms, she smirked, spitting at her dead half-sister. Even with her dead, she still hated her. Magenta stopped, seeing something she knew was very valuable. She bent down to snatch it from her neck. The item now in hand she then left giving Edien's corpse no more thought. "He is mine now traitor, o what plans I have for him." Magenta whispered at the corpse before walking to her forces in the city.

"Ma'am." Growled one of her subordinates running to her. "Most the city is lost, but there are humans, and probably some Faunas making a last stand in the cities academy."

"The city is lost you say? No human survivors?" Magenta replied. She raised her scythe with one hand with a smirk. Truth be told the implied threat wasn't necessary, all of her men were loyal to her. But it never hurt to make sure.

"Aye ma'am the city is lost."

"Very well pull back to the camp." She ordered and her men obeyed.  
-

When they arrived their Magenta saw that her men had only been able to rescue a handful of people, most of them were children or babies themselves. But she had done enough to make it look like she had attempted to save the city. She couldn't help but let a small smirk pass over her face. She would test her 'treatment' on her own nephew first, he was after all meant to kill her. If it worked well then she would have plenty more recruits "Should satisfy the High leader, the fool that he is." She mumbled walking into her tent.


	3. Prologue (Ruins)

Sanctris City,

Kingdom of Vale

Roughly 15 years ago, one day After White Fang Rescue

Touching down early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, the Airship pilot told his passengers that they had arrived. By now the Grimm had left, but the city was lost. Not a soul could be found alive, as they were either dead or fled. Even the academy had fallen now. With the walls down, their defenses off line and their few numbers, the cities military had held for almost a week in total. They had sent a call for aid to Vale as well but since their power was down it had to be sent by airship. So now the aid had finally arrived it was far too late. Fires still burned from the attack, filling the air with the smell of burnt wood and cooking blood. The Airship threw its back door open and around ten people stepped out.

The first was Ozpin; his skin had a palled sweat of concern covering it, and his facial expression could only be described as one of pure panic. His weapon was in his hand and ready to be used before he even realized it. Stepping from the boarding ramp, he seemed to almost impatiently gesture for the others to follow. The whole flight to the city he had been unusually quiet, well Ozpin was always a quiet man. Never one to use more words than which were needed, but on the way he'd been dead silent not even uttering a word of where they were going once they'd secured transport. He had been able to contact his allies in the other nations and secure military forces to go with him. But they would have taken days to assemble them, time Ozpin couldn't afford to wait. So he had grabbed Glynda, and a handful of other Huntsmen and Huntresses and raced to the city.

"Glynda, Qrow with me. The rest of you spread out and check for survivors." Ozpin snapped, his normally calm demeanor exchanged for one of impatience and fear. He moved ahead of the others, even after only taking two of them with him. Right now he ignored his surroundings, not really caring much for caution, any one of the ruins could have contained a Grimm but Ozpin didn't care. He had to save her he had too.

Standing next to him was a Qrow Branwen. Young by all accounts, having recently having joined Ozpin's inner circle. He followed Ozpin's orders to the letter however. He knew the city hell he'd been here himself less than a year ago on orders from Ozpin. It brought a strange sense of dajar vu as he walked passed the bar where he and his old class mate had drunk in that visit. Or what was left of it, a few shattered walls and a burned sign. Qrow walked with his normal swagger, ready to fight if needed and always on the lookout for threats. His weapon close at hand he soon caught up to Ozpin asking.

"What are we here for Oz?"

"Edien I hope." was the only reply Ozpin gave, before resuming his walk towards her house.

"Spread out check every house for survivors and watch your flanks!" Glynda yelled out to the other Huntsmen and Huntresses which had come with them. Even though most were the same age, if not older than her, she still spoke to them like they were first year students.

He referred to the reason Qrow had come here in the first place. He had sent Qrow to try and fix it with another member of his Inner circle, as in their school years they had been friends. From different teams yes, but still friends. It was the same Edien who was Magenta's half-sister. Ozpin hoped dearly that she was still alive. But he doubted it, seeing the destruction. To say Ozpin normally feared anything wasn't true, but everyone could see he feared she might be dead. That was clear from the way he moved, every step seemed to increase in haste as the desperateness grew inside of him. Glynda, who walked just as quickly as Ozpin, had her own reason for having the same panicked attitude. Much like Ozpin she showed great concern for Edien, hers however was different to his. Hers was that of an old friend, like Qrow she had trained with Edien at 'Beacon'. But in her case they were on the same team. Glynda had been their team leader, but she had often relied on Edien's advice. The three now moved in almost complete silence, the only sound their footsteps on the floor. They could tell that 'Sanctris' had never stood a chance to stand, even if they had been here sooner.

* * *

The city defenses had been sabotaged from the inside by the same explosion which had torn a whole in their perimeter wall. That had left only the hand full of Huntsmen, Huntresses and city military to fight the Grimm off. Although Sanctris' military boosted some of the most elite in the world, rivalling even Atlas military personal for skill. They had lacked the size to defend against this attack. They were a small force no more than a hundred strong, ten of that number having been killed by the explosion itself. Then there was the other person who had been there, who had she been in top shape may have kept them safe until help arrived. But she had just given birth and never even made it to the academy. That was a member of the inner circle and was of course Edien. One of the most skilled fighters Ozpin could recall. Which considering his long life was saying a lot.

Each passing second Ozpin's concern grew more profound and he quickened his pace to an almost run. Without the cities defence guns and with the wall breached, there was no way they could have won. It had been all they could do to get a dozen or so people to safety and seal off the tunnels to their trading settlement on the coast. Then what survivors didn't make it out in time they had taken to the Academy and used it as a last hope life boat. But even that had fallen in the end. Now only ruins, ash and bodies remained to find. As they gazed around they saw very few buildings had been left standing, and not a single one had been untouched by the Grimm assault. Normally when Grimm attacked there was destruction, yes, but on this scale shocked all three of them.

"I may be new to this group of yours, Oz," Qrow cut in, pulling Ozpin to a stop. His tone could only be described as one of worry. He knew what this could mean but he had to be sure. "But this doesn't look like a normal attack to me."

"I agree do you think it could be…" Glynda asked looking at Ozpin. She fidgeted on the spot, not staying still for one second. With the prospect of her friend in danger her normal combat composure was cracking and a look of guilt seeped into her eyes. Ozpin would have noticed it, if it wasn't for the fact the same feeling filled his own heart. She hid it well but she felt guilt right down to her core, in her mind she should have been here to help Edien, and the fact she was at 'Beacon' while Edien fought for her life had made her feel so guilty she was on the brink of tears.

"Salem. Yes I think she had a hand in this. Not to mention at least one Goliath possible worse." Ozpin replied. His voice cracked for a moment, giving him a shrill weakened sound nothing like his normal tone. His heart pounded as his eyes darted back and forth trying desperately to find any signs of life.

"Why are we here on our own then? I mean yeah we have the Huntsmen with us. But it would have been better to bring a damned army." Qrow asked, he hadn't been in the Inner circle long, and he didn't like the idea of going up against her.

"We couldn't wait, Edien wasn't just an ally you know that." Ozpin growled, it was one of the few times Glynda or Qrow had seen him angry, although they both understood why.

* * *

They finally arrived at Edien's home, or what was left of it anyway. The first thing Ozpin saw was Edien, her broken body laying where it had fallen. Her blood staining the floor. Instantly Ozpin halted, his body beginning to shake as his eyes teared up. He held his hand to his chest and dropped his cane as his heart broke upon seeing her dead, he'd probably never be the same again. He had hoped his plan would work, but clearly it hadn't. So in spite of his best efforts he'd lost her. The pain faded after the initial shock, but was instead turned in to guilt. He had sent Edien here with their stupid argument in his mind. It was a relatively unheard of settlement, but was probably one of the most heavily defended, not including the capital cities of the four kingdoms. Now as she lay there, unmoving in the remains of her home, her eyes lifeless and staring; Ozpin couldn't help but feel it was his fault. In his mind he should have protested more, fought harder to get her to stay by his side.

"One of my many mistakes." Ozpin tearfully mumbled falling to the dirt next to her. Seeing Edien like this had drained him almost completely of his strength but he had just enough left to lift her unmoving head and place it in his lap. "I'll get your hair out of your eyes Edien, I know you hate that." Ozpin spoke, almost dilutional with pain. He brushed her blood covered hair out of her eyes before closing them with his hand. Ozpin held her close he thought of his memories of her. Along with a talent for forging weapons, which had very few peers, she had a combat skill with no equal. Her semblance was one that he had never seen outside of her family. However, it wasn't either of those facts which had earned her a place on the inner circle. Nor was it her tactical acumen, which had gotten her team; GREN, to the final stages of the Vytal festival, only losing to a superior fighter in the end.

She was one of the longest standing members of Ozpin's current inner circle. In fact, only the heads of the academy had been in it longer, and she had been followed by Glynda then Qrow. What had gotten her into the inner circle was the fact she had a great wisdom about her, which she had acquired from her father. He would remember the love and respect they had for one another most. Even when they weren't talking he had known she still loved him. Then there was her bravery too, bravery which had allowed her to defend her baby even when she could barely stand, bravery which had seen her fight for almost two days before the Grimm had finally gotten the best of her. But none of these traits, or even her cat ears, were what people normally remembered about her. No above all else however, her eyes were what people normally remembered. Where her sisters bore deep yellow eyes, she had silver eyes.

"I'm sorry Oz, I know how much she meant to you." Qrow spoke placing a hand on his back.

"She was family," He paused, wiping blood away from her mouth, and holding her all the tighter. "and I failed her."

Everyone could see how losing Edien had hit him. It was as if a great weight had just fallen onto his chest. His breathing was heavy, and his entire body was shaking. Ozpin held her close never wanting to let go. His eyes were close to tears, and with each passing second Ozpin feared he'd be lost to the pain.

"No sign of her other two children," Glynda whispered, she'd been looking around the wreck, fearing the worst and now it seemed as though that was coming to past. She had been affected just as badly but with the loss of Edien's children too was something she was not willing to accept. She shut the pain down. Not wanting to face the pain or guilt which now filled the air. Ozpin's pain alone was bad enough. But if she added her own to it, well then any Grimm which were still in the city would no doubt come rushing to them. "But that's good. there are no bodies. We should search the rest of the house. Or what's left of it."

"You stay with her Oz." Qrow replied and he and Glynda began too look through the remnants of the house. While they search Ozpin began to hum to her. It was one he had once caught her singing. She said it had great meaning to her as it was something thing she had from her father. Her father had been around for the first few years of her life. But he had changed, and after that he and the woman he had loved had broke up. Giving birth Edien's sisters around a year later, when Edien was four, with a different man. She took Edien with her. She had grown up in the White Fang for a while, around about the time of her seventeenth birthday she decided to go to a Huntsmen academy. That's when she and Ozpin had first met. He'd over heard her sing the lullaby once, she hadn't been very good at it, but the fact she even tried had told him how much the song meant to her.

* * *

It after an hour of searching Qrow yelled out in frustration. "Oz the Fall compass its gone." Qrow spoke as he finished his survey of the house. Ozpin didn't respond he just kept on rocking Edien back and forth as if to comfort her. No one could doubt the pain he was in, nor could they blame him. But they all knew there was nothing he could do

"We have to go," Glynda spoke placing her hand on Opzin's shoulder. "I know how upset you are. We can give her a proper burial, one she deserves. But not here. She is worthy of better."

"You are right," Ozpin spoke with a nod, standing up and carrying Edien in his arms. "Wh…who will tell the twins?"

"I will handle that Professor," Replied Glynda. "I was her mother's friend, and I know you are upset about this." Edien had four children in total, one of them was three years old, then of course there was the new born. Then there were the two oldest, the twins. Lilac and Lucian Junior who had been nine years old when the city fell. Like with most Ozpin hated the thought of giving her this news. But he knew it had to be done.

At the time the city had come under attack she had been visiting their grandfather for the first time in almost two years. Edien had been in no state to travel at the time, and their father had been too busy to take them, but they'd sent them to see their grandfather all the same, under the guard of a young Professor Port who had just started to work at the school. It had saved her life, Ozpin was great full for that small mercy.

Ozpin shook his head at them both picking Edien's body up as he stood. "No it should come from me. It is only right. I got their mother killed after all." He said sighing heavily and they headed back to the air ship which had brought them in.


	4. Prologue (Lost kitten)

Beacon Academy,

Kingdom of Vale

Roughly 10 years ago

The Faunus boy climbed the cliff side. He had taken days, maybe weeks to get here, he'd lost track. Snuck aboard a Schnee Dust Company train. A combination of fear and anger had forced him away from the women who had been his guardian for the last five years. His body shook from the effort of the climb and his skin was covered in all manner of injures. The worst part however; not all of the blood covering him had been his own. Some of it belonged those who the young boy had been forced to kill to complete that escape. He had shaggy black hair, which was uncut and untamed. Not to mention even for his age he was short, a life time of abuse having stunted his growth. As he climbed, the wind assaulted his very sensitive hearing, causing him to fold his cat ears into his head in an almost protective gesture.

His body craved rest; it was near total exhaustion from both being on the move without hardly any sleep for days. No food or drink for nearly a week, and from the massive amount of injuries he had sustained. Why he had chosen to come to a place as populated as this, the Faunus had no clue. But something was compelling him to come to this place. A gentle but firm voice which had been there all his life. When he had been in the care of his Aunt; Magenta. While Magenta had been torturing him. Through all the pain and misery that she and her followers had brought him. The voice had been there. It was clearly a women's voice but whose it was he couldn't tell you. The boy only knew that when she spoke; he felt safe. The voice had never steered him wrong and its advice had even saved him a couple of times in the past. Pain and misery had brought him to the brink of death, and he was only five years old. Not only that but he had been forced to do things which fully grown men would shudder at.

His hands were cut and bleeding, climbing the sharp rocks with nothing but bare skin taking its toll. Across his back were dozens of open wounds, each one a bloody rent which caused him to wince with every inch of the climb. Alongside them scars. There was hardly a single patch of his fleshy back which wasn't a bleeding rent or scar. Most of them were un-even ragged things, the result of a whip studded with sharpened pieces of metal inside each strand. But then there were the other scars. Down his spine from where it met his tail right up to where his neck met his skull were over a dozen straight line scars. Lines which could only have been made with the surgical precision of a scalpel and an expert hand. There were also dozens of other scars from various other tools of torture, including a word carved into the skin in between his shoulders. The most recent, still bleeding ones, had come from the point of a sword, and even a bullet, when he tried to escape. The fact he had survived this long was miracle alone.

 ** _'_** ** _Don't give up now kitten. You are so close to the top and I promise you you'll find help there.'_**

Summoning his last ounce of strength, the Faunus forced himself to climb to the top of the cliff, only stopping once he hit the flat ground above. Even in his feral state, he had expected to find nothing but trees there. But instead he fell on a hard surface, it was that of a paved street. He was now in a huge courtyard, with various patches of grass dotted between bricked paths, fountains and sculptures. There was a huge building in the back ground, similar to what you'd expect to find on a fairy tale castle. The most prominent of those tall towers being a huge clock tower at its very centre. It was the middle of the day and walking all around the grounds were children in black and orange uniforms. Panting, he lay down his breath drained from him completely. The boy's throat burned from dehydration and his stomach almost yelled out in protest begging for food. With his body shaking he used his arms to pull himself to a stand once more. Both his legs and his arms struggled to support his weight but the boy was a determined one. Sniffing the air cautiously, the Cat Faunus took to the surroundings. More animal than man right now he operating on sheer instinct alone. His will power kept him moving and up right, when most would have given up. Instead of lying down to die he had kept fighting, more to deny his aunt one last victory than a want to survive. Now standing, he began to move as fast as his battered body would allow. He stumbled only a few feet before slumping against a tree. Several of the students began to move towards him, in their mind they wanted to help. But the Faunas didn't see it that way. Instead his fears went into over drive and he hissed loudly at them, causing them to step back away from him. Years of abuse and torture had left him to see everyone in the world as a threat, which was only amplified by his current state of mind.

 ** _'_** ** _It's fine kitten, you're safe. Find food and help will soon follow.'_**

The voice had been there for as long as the boy could remember. If he needed help it was there advising him, if he needed comfort it offered a friendly ear so to speak. Even when his aunt had been abusing him for most of his life, it had been there, getting him through the night.

With a monumental effort, he got moving once more, heading towards the building in front of him. It wasn't long before he found the kitchen. He found the meat first, such was his Cat nature it was the smell of the meat which had attracted him to the kitchen. Falling to the floor near the fridge, he pulled it open and began to eat the meat, not caring that it wasn't cooked at all. He was eating a leg of chicken when the heavy steel door to the kitchen swung open. The sound startled the boy and he darted behind the counter, trying desperately to remain out of sight. It was one of the cooking staff, a large man who clearly liked to indulge in his own cooking given the size of his stomach. At first the man looked over at the fridge perplexed as to why it was open. After closing it the chef saw the Faunus and instantly roared in anger.

"Hey! If you're hungry kid you hav…" the chef stopped mid-sentence, as he slipped on the blood trail the Faunas had left behind. The bloated man's hand shot out to steady himself and his eyes followed to the trail of blood. Coming to rest on the boy he examined him a little closer. "Wait you're too young to be here? Is the blood yours?" He approached the Faunus Boy with great care, his tone switching from anger to one of concern. "It's okay, I won't hurt you kid." he attempted to reach out to the boy but in return he earned a hiss. With a grunt the chef got up from the crouch he had taken up, mumbling to himself as he did. With haste and annoyance, he left the kitchen.

When he finally returned the boy was curled up in a ball by one of the cookers, smothering himself against it for the heat it was giving out. He had fallen asleep that way hugging his tail for comfort. It was there that his body had finally given out and he'd slipped into a coma. Not that you could tell from just looking at him.

"I found him like this professor. Well he was awake when I found him." The chef spoke to Ozpin pointing to the unconscious Faunas. "He was stealing food from my fridge and…"

Ozpin threw up a hand to silence the man's ramble and bent down slowly as he could. Once down on the floor he approached as delicately as a floor slick with blood would allow. He had no clue that the boy was in a coma and didn't want to risk startling him awake. Even from a distance Ozpin could see the Faunus was in bad shape and he wanted to stress him out as little as possible. A quick glance at the injuries to the boy's back told him that that the mesh of rents in his back were no accident. The signs of the barbed whip were clear and it brought pain to his heart to think any being could be so cruel. With great care Ozpin inched ever closer to the boy, and when he was close enough; he placed his hand on the Faunas' back. Even next to the oven he was ice cold and barely breathing. Making soothing shh-ing sounds to try and keep the boy calm, Ozpin began pulling back the boys ragged uncut hair.

His face was badly scarred, it was amazing he hadn't lost his eye sight in his right eye. His right cheek had a series of marks, which bellied teeth at some time long in past. They'd faded and shrunk as the boy had grown but they were still there. They followed a line down his face and across the right-hand side of his neck, which was twisted and scared just as badly. Sticking out from his thick black hair were his Cat ears, which although mostly black finished with a white tip. His skin was pale. But covered in dust and grime from weeks of moving with nothing but a pair of shorts to cover himself. Around his neck he wore a collar, not by choice, it had a small box on the front, it was a shock collar. A shock Collar stuck onto his neck via a key lock. Even through the grime and scars Ozpin recognized him. The fact was he had a rare combination of genetic traits, each one of them held by only a handful of people. This was Edien's new born, returned to him years later after going through what could only be described as hell. There was no mistaking who it was. A small flame of hope sparked back into life inside his heart, a flame he thought long extinguished.

"Now now, my boy you are safe. I promise. So long as I can help it no harm will befall you that I promise." He whispered in a soft almost inaudible tone. He placed his hand on the boy's back not caring about the blood, only wanting to take care of the boy.

"I tried to help me but the damned Faunus freak hissed at me."

"I do not like that sort of talk." Ozpin retorted, making little effort to hide the anger in his tone. "He is hurt and scared, so he acted as all of us would. Although in his case the defense response came as a hiss nothing more. He needs our help not our prejudice." The blood soaked into his suite but Ozpin paid it no mind. Clothes could be replaced, the boy he now held in his arms could not and he'd do whatever he had too to save his life.

"Yes, Professor, sorry,"

At that Ozpin took him to the school's infirmary. Once he took the boy there, he had stayed by his side. Every last second was spent sitting in the corner of the room, watching the doctors work. Well, the seconds he didn't spend pacing back and forth were. Even after they had done everything they could, Ozpin couldn't help but pace in the room. He did what he could for the small wounded Faunas, giving him bursts of his own Aura to help him heal. The pain was clear on his face. It was as if he was losing Edien all over again, with every inhale the kitten took Ozpin's heart sank and it stayed that way until the boy exhaled. If it wasn't for the copious amounts of coffee he was drinking, he probably would have clasped to the floor himself. Through Edien he and the boy had a connection. One Ozpin believed to he had died at _Sanctris-City's_ fall it had just been yet another way he had believed himself to have failed Edien. For him to be alive, and returned to him, was nothing short of destiny. He remembered the Faunus boy was called Drake and sighed heavily. Edien had sent him a letter shortly before Drake was born asking Ozpin to be his god parent, in the hope of rebuilding some burned bridges. Ozpin, with a connection as deep as theirs, had obviously said yes. Even though at the time they were still recovering from the argument they had had.

That first night had been very unnerving for them, not only had he lost a lot of blood, but he was also suffering from server dehydration, and starvation. Then there were the wounds themselves. Across his chest he had sword wounds which were deep, and most of them were infected. As for the bullet wound although it hadn't hit anything major the bullet had been designed to break apart on impact. It had taken hours for them to remove all the shrapnel. Drake nearly didn't pull through that alone. As for his back, other than the lash scars there was the surgical cuts across his back. Although most of them were healed, or at least in a later stage of healing, one had been only recently stitched and thus had split open on his long climb. It had been so deep it went down to his spine. They had sown it up but his spine itself was damaged, it seemed burnt and for reasons which defied all explanation there were small stainless-steel studs hammered into every other vertebra. But other than the surgical wound itself it didn't seem to be doing Drake any harm. The surgeons had left them in, as it would have been more dangerous to remove them.

The doctors hadn't thought he'd live through the night. But he had, and was on the path to mend. Ozpin had not left his side until the first time he'd woken up almost a week later. Drake had been frantic, until Ozpin had calmed him down. He explained that he had known his mother. He hadn't explained the true nature behind their relationship. Ozpin was going to tell him, but right now Drake was too emotionally unstable, and he thought telling him the truth would push him over the edge. But before long the pain medication Drake was on had made him fall asleep again anyway. There were only two other people to have been more worried about Drake than Ozpin. One of them, his eldest sister Lilac, currently stood on the left side of the bed monitoring his vital signs on the heart monitor not breaking her gaze with the thing. Only nine years old at the fall of _Sanctris_ - _City_ she and her twin-brother had moved in permanently with their grandfather and had been living with him ever since. They were both pure geniuses by any definition. Ozpin even went as far as too they were prodigies. By the age of twelve, only three years after their mother had died, both children had already finished all their basic education. Currently both Lucian Junior, or Lu as he preferred, and Lilac were in their first year of medical school training. Lilac to be a Nurse, Lu a doctor. As soon as Ozpin had told them that Drake had turned up and was in bad shape; they had both dropped everything and came to Beacon infirmary. Technically right now Lilac wasn't a nurse, nor was she learning to be one right now since she wasn't at school. Regulations stated as family she wasn't even meant to be treating him even if she was. But it was her brother which she'd spent the last five years thinking he was dead. She was going to damn anyone to hell who stopped her from being his 'nurse' right now. As for Lu he was off somewhere looking at Drake's chart and telling the doctors treating him there were better ways to treat his brother's wounds.

It was a week later now and Drake was sleeping restfully for the first time. While they both slept a locksmith currently worked on the collar. Attempting to get the lock off without triggering the shock function had been proving difficult but she wasn't going to stop trying. Ozpin, too, was sleeping for the first time in days, although he still hadn't left the room but rather sat in a chair in the corner of the room. As for Lilac and Lu; Glynda had sent them to their dorms. Both of them spent half the week at med-school learning that trade and the other half of the week at Beacon learning to be Huntsmen / Huntress. Which severed only to further their intelligence. They hadn't slept either and as one of their teacher's Glynda wasn't having any of it. She had instructed all the teachers to keep a look out for them, as well as their teams. Plus, the infirmary staff were told that they weren't allowed to see their brother until they were sure the pair had gotten at least twenty-four hours rest. Ozpin stirred when Glynda entered a warm cup of coffee in her hands. Ozpin took the cup gratefully and stood up next to her. "How is he?" Glynda asked, her tone almost loving, as her eyes looked towards him.

"He'll be psychically fine now, I think." Ozpin replied. It was clear in his voice how much the last week had drained him. But Ozpin was a man of honour and so long as Drake was in the hospital bed Ozpin wasn't leaving his side. "But emotionally he is far from it."

"Got it." The locksmith mumbled as the collar fell from Drake's neck. "What do you want me to do with this Professors?"

"I do not care. But I will not have that…. That thing anywhere in my school." Ozpin snapped seeing the electrical burns all around Drake's neck where the collar had been sitting. "Thank you for removing it how much do I owe you?" He asked his demeanor softening slightly.

"Nothing Professor. This poor tortured kid needed help and I'm glad to give it." She then picked up her bag and left.

A while after that Ozpin had contacted the other academy heads. He felt they should know Edien's son was alive. Now with the help of some Atlas tech he set up a holographic conference call in Drake's hospital room and began the call. "Edien's son is alive." He began once all the heads of the academy were there so to speak. "He turned up at Beacon several days ago. I don't know what but the boy has been through something terrible. Signs of abuse would be an understatement."

"I don't mean to sound Indelicate Oz," Ironwood began. It wasn't that he didn't think Drake was important but he knew full well about the artefact Edien had been guarding, the so-called Fall Compass, and how important it was to the Inner Circle. It was one of the many pieces of knowledge that was shared by the Inner circle. "But does he have the Fall Compass?"

"Unfortunately, not. We must hope that it died with Edien." Ozpin replied choking on pain as he often did whenever she was mentioned. Even now he still hadn't gotten over how much he'd failed Edien, in his mind at least. Ozpin had learned how to cope with it, but hadn't fully recovered so he felt he owed Drake so much.

"We can't know that for sure Ozpin." Lion Heart replied rubbing his beard. "She may have performed the transference without our knowing. You did not part on the best terms. I suggest we must keep searching for it. In the meantime, keep an even closer eye on the Maidens. Especially Amber."

"This is true I know Liao. I trust I can count on you for the search?" Ozpin asked turning to his hologram.

"Of course, my friend."

"How much does he know?" Ironwood asked ever the military general.

"As of yet that I cannot answer. He has only been awake a few times and the pain medication has him speaking nonsense." Ozpin replied rubbing his chin.

"Where will he be living?" Glynda inquired with a gently sigh.

"He should be with family so…" Ozpin began to speak.

"His family!" Ironwood scoffed; he had been filled in by Glynda on the state of affairs while she was arranging the meeting for Ozpin. "The one Aunt who knows he is alive is probably the reason he is in the state. Not to mention she is fourth on my most wanted list. His mother is dead, as for his father, best case is the drunk doesn't even know he is alive. Worst case he knows and simply doesn't care."

"James, his grandfather and siblings are in Vale." Liao spoke his tail swishing as he spoke.

"And who exactly is his grandfather?" that came from the head of Shade Academy.

"Well…"

"Let me raise him," Glynda spoke cutting Ozpin off before he could complete his sentence. She knew what the reply would be but she didn't care. "As her team leader; I owe it to Edien. I should have been there when she died. I didn't raise Lilac and Lu. But I can still raise Drake." There was a duality to her tone, one of desperation and guilt. Just as Ozpin blamed himself Glynda also blamed herself.

"It wasn't your fault Glynda and he really should be with family." Ozpin replied.

"I need to do this, I know it's selfish, but I still do." Her eyes locked with Ozpin again as she begged him for this one thing. She knew it would be hard to raise a child, let alone one that had been through the Trauma Drake clearly had. But if that's what it took so be it she'd gladly do it. Well not alone, she knew Ozpin would give him support. Not to mention the twins.

"As you wish. I'll go get things started. I will be helping you however."

"Do you think we should tell him the truth?" James asked looking at the others in the call.

"The truth about what?" Lion heart asked turning to him.

"Who his family was, what his mother Died for, what the academies are for. All of it,"

"When he is ready, but for now let him rest." Ozpin answered looking over at them. "For now I will say good bye. I myself need to sleep."


End file.
